


Play The Game

by aleksrothis



Series: Season of Kink 2020 [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: Maybe Rod’s going to hell for this but Aho’s worth it
Relationships: Sebastian Aho/Rod Brind'amour
Series: Season of Kink 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Season of Kink





	Play The Game

Rod had been in the league long enough that he should have known better. But here he was again, in his office after a game, with Aho bare-chested on his knees in front of him.

“Are you going to be good for me?” Rod asks, trying to keep his tone level though he doesn’t think he succeeds. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Aho looks up at him through his eyelashes, as though that’s going to make Rod go easy on him. 

“I make the rules here,” Rod tells him. “Did I say you could talk?

Aho bites his lip but doesn’t reply. “Good.” Rod sits on the couch in the corner of his office and gestures between his legs.

Aho starts to get to his feet as Rod snaps, “I didn’t tell you to stand up.”

Aho drops back down to his knees. He takes a deep breath, face turning red before he crawls across the floor. Rod feels his cock twitch at the rush of having Aho obey him.

“Two penalties tonight and they score on one of them,” Rod says. “You know what that means?”

“Please, Daddy,” Aho protests but the way his pupils are blown and he licks his lips suggests it’s a token resistance. If he didn’t want this he wouldn’t have come.

Rod doesn’t tell him off for answering this time. They both know what they’re here for and there’s no point wasting the opportunity.

Rod pats his lap and Aho pushes himself up to lay across it without hesitation. Rod pushes down his sweatpants, revealing Aho’s lack of underwear. “Look at you, little slut.” 

Aho moans as Rod slaps his buttock once, more for the sound than to hurt him. Aho flinches but quickly settles down.  
Rod rests one hand on the back of Aho’s neck and gives him three fast smacks across the swell of his ass, turning the skin pink. He squeezes one cheek then parts them to look at Aho’s hole.

Aho shudders when Rod runs a dry finger over the tight pucker so he spits onto it and, swapping hands, hooks the tip of his finger right into the ring of muscle.

With his free hand, Rod gives Aho another couple of sharp smacks and his eager hole practically sucks his finger in. He wriggles in Rod’s lap and Rod pinches his inner thigh. “Stay still.”

Aho gasps but does as he is told. It is intoxicating to have such control over him.

Rod fucks his finger in and out of Aho’s hole, punctuated by more smacks, working up to a second finger as sweat collects in his crease. He can’t get very deep from this angle but that’s not the point. Aho’s so tight and every blow makes him clench tighter.

Rod can feel Aho getting hard against his thigh, the way his hips jerk as Rod presses against his prostate, the soft moans with each blow, each thrust of his fingers. He wishes it could be his cock but they can’t take that risk. Rod doesn’t want to have to explain why their star forward is out injured.

“If you make a mess on my trousers, you’re going to get a real punishment,” Rod tells him instead.

Aho’s breath hitches again but he manages to hold himself still even as Rod speeds up. His noises are muffled now, bitten off and Rod imagines how red his lips are going to be, how they would look wrapped around his cock. 

After another handful of smacks, Rod decides he can’t wait for that any longer. He eases his fingers out, taking a moment to admire Aho’s pink cheeks, the faint handprints which will fade by morning but now show off his handiwork.

Rod pushes Aho down onto the floor at his feet. His face is flushed, eyelashes damp with unshed tears, and his chest heaves as he catches his breath but he still has that twinkle in his eyes. Rod unzips his slacks and pulls his cock out as Aho’s tongue peeks out.

“You can’t wait to get me in your mouth, can you, slut?”

“No, Daddy,” Aho practically whines, desperate but still waiting for Rod’s permission. 

It is a heady feeling, the power he has over him as he makes him wait. But Rod isn’t that patient either and he pushes his slacks down to give Aho room to work. “Show me how good you can be,” Rod tells him.

Aho grabs onto the back of Rod’s calves, before he leans forward and licks a stripe up the length of his cock, looking up at Rod through his long eyelashes. Then he licks his lips, opens his mouth wide, and swallows him down. Rod feels the head of his cock hit the back of Aho’s throat and he doesn’t gag as he holds there for a dozen seconds before pulling back. Aho takes a deep breath and then does it again and again.

Rod reaches forward to wrap his hand around the back of Aho’s head, fingers tangling in his hair, as he holds him in place. He thrusts into Aho’s warmth, working up to a steady rhythm. He’s getting a great core workout as he feels his orgasm approaching.

Rod pulls back as he comes, spilling mostly inside Aho’s mouth, with the last drops splashing onto his bare chest. He lets go, leaning back to admire his work. Aho holds his mouth open so Rod can see his cum pooling there, some of it dripping down Aho’s chin. “Swallow,” he tells him and Aho does immediately, and with evident pleasure.

Looking down, Rod can see that Aho is hard. “Do you want to come?” he asks.

“Yes, Daddy,” Aho says, and Rod notes with pride how wrecked his voice sounds.

“Do you deserve it?”

Aho bites his puffy lip. “I’ve been good, Daddy,” he says breathlessly.

Aho’s fists are clenched at his sides. If Rod says no, surely he’s just going to go and get himself off in the washroom, or at home. Rod would rather get to see it. “Go on then,” he tells him, leaning back.

Aho bites his lip, then his tongue peeks out to soothe the sting. He doesn’t reach for his dick immediately, running one hand over his chest, teasing at his nipples, whilst he licks the palm of the other.

Rod raises an eyebrow and Aho lets his hands drift downward. The wet hand gives his dick a couple of strokes, and he fondles his balls with the other. He starts to speed up, meeting Rod’s gaze. Rod knows he’s waiting for permission to come but he wants him to work for it.

“Please, Daddy” Aho pleads, biting his lips as he struggles to hold off.

Rod enjoys watching him fight it for a couple more minutes before he finally relents. “Come for me.”

Aho comes almost immediately, spilling over his chest. He looks wrecked; flushed cheeks, tousled hair and puffy lips. Rod tosses him a handful of tissues to clean up and then watches as he pulls his clothes back on. He’s never asked if Aho does the walk of shame back to the locker room, or if he sneaks out of the building in this state. 

There’s no tenderness in this arrangement but, with Aho just about to head out the door, Rod relents enough to say, “You did good, kid.”

Aho gives him an irreverent smile as he says, “Thank you, Daddy,” and then the door is closing behind him and Rod is alone.


End file.
